Mystery of the Golden Egg
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: When Ash and Misty find a strange golden egg, a series of events begins involving them and May. Could the ancient legendary Pokemon Purgetoni be involved?


Legends speak of an ancient, legendary Dragon Pokemon called Purgetoni. Purgetoni was once a kind and helpful Pokemon that brought prosperity to the land. The grateful natives threw festivals and paid tribute in return. Purgetoni, humble as it was, initially disregarded these tributes. But over time, it became accustomed to them. However, one year the provisions of the land were low, and the natives did not have enough resources to hold their traditional festival. Purgetoni was enraged. It descended from the heavens and wrought havoc and destruction upon the land. The natives had little choice but to seal away Purgetoni forever.

Or so they thought.

You see, Purgetoni was female. And females bear young…

Wonderland Productions

And

The Night Corporation

Proudly Present

Mystery of the Golden Egg

A Jabberwock-DarkDreams fanfiction

(rated R)

Chapter 1: The Egg

The night was chilly in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend Misty were walking home from an evening dinner date at Mr. Mime's, Pallet's finest eatery. They had made a detour to admire a field near Ash's house, where they were staying. A faint golden glow caught Ash's eye. He bolted over to its source in order to investigate further.

"Ash, where are you going?" asked Misty.

"I saw something cool and glowy!" replied Ash.

"It's going to be a piece of metal, just like the last five times this has happened," sighed Misty.

"Shows what you know," said Ash, returning from where he had ran off to, clutching a large, burnt-gold, ovular object. "It's an egg!"

"An egg?" said Misty. "You mean like a Pokemon egg?"

Ash nodded.

"Let me see." Ash handed the egg to her.

"You're right," she said. "It looks kind of damaged."

"Let's take it home," said Ash, "and show it to Professor Oak in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Misty.

The skies darkened and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We should hurry," said Misty.

"Right," agreed Ash.

And so Ash and Misty returned to the Ketchum residence. Ash's mother Delia was in Sinnoh, performing in Super Contests, so Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and now the egg had the house to themselves.

***

The legends of Purgetoni date back thousands of years. Its appearance differs from legend to legend, but there are a few constants:

Purgetoni is always a golden-brown color, with green eyes. It always has four rows of razor-sharp teeth. It can fly. And it is a Dragon-type Pokemon.

Oh, and there is one more constant.

The females always lay eggs. They never give live birth. And the egg can take millennia to hatch.

***

The next morning, Ash and Misty brought the strange egg to Professor Samuel Oak, the world's foremost expert on Pokemon. He examined the egg for two hours very closely, then looked up from it and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but in all my years of Pokemon research, I have never once seen any egg like this."

"That's impossible," said Ash.

"We're finding new kinds of Pokemon all the time," Oak reminded him. "You two may have found an all-new species."

"That'd be so **cool!**" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika pika!" agreed Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's head.

"What should we do?" Misty asked Professor Oak.

"Well," he said, "since you two found it, it should be you who should raise it. Care for it until it hatches. Call me when it does! I can't wait to meet an all-new Pokemon!"

"Will do," agreed Ash.

***

The next day, Ash and Misty were woken by a knock upon the front door. Ash rushed downstairs to open it. He did so, and standing in the doorway was a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl a few months his younger. She wore a blue biking uniform and wore a matching bandanna on her head. Ash recognized her instantly.

"May!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash," said May. "Long time, no see."

* * *

Next Time: Misty leaves to handle an emergency in Cerulean, and the egg begins to show signs of life…. And malevolence.


End file.
